Mixel randomness, Story 1
by Acartoonwriter8
Summary: Oh crap! The Nixels made a device that turns mixels into ghosts! The Electriods made portals into other cartoons! Will one become a heroine, or will they all fall first?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Today was the day. Yes today. Today was the day Slumbo would FINALLY beat Flurr at snowboard tricks on the pipe.

"Please don't freeze my wings to badly today! At the leader meeting it took an hour for Flain to melt it!"  
"Fine..." He simply put his hands on Flurr's wings and breathed out the snow, freezing his friends wings, so now, they were attached to his own body, and he couldn't fly.

They started out well, as usual. Flurr never got used to his wings attached to his body, but he already knew how to master aerodynamics. Usually, he would do an insane trick that he learned while flying, and then Slumbo would chicken out.

Slumbo, also doing well, noticed as his friend's trick level difficulty was raising too high for him to even dream of. He started to doze off, thinking about how after, like usual, he would beat Flurr and Lunk at hockey, due to Flurr's lack of hands and height, and Lunk's fatigue. He forgot that he was on his board, going full speed, towards the other end of the half pipe. he snapped out of it when he was airborne, flying up and forwards, then onto the cold hard ground, for he had landed on a pile of ice. He groaned.

"Slumbo!" Flurr had caught his own board, and broke out of the icy ropes, but couldn't stop his friend's before it hit the already injured frosticon in the head, making him fall to the ground losing conciousness.

Flurr flew down to his friend's side, trying to shake him awake. His chest was still moving, yes, but there were no signs of him awakening anytime soon.

"Lunk! Wake up! I need you!"  
The tired ice dinosaur slid of the icecream pile he wasw asleep on. Yes. Icecream. Not snow. It was chocolate. His backside was covered in brown ice cream. He scampered over to where his friend was, and looked at the unconcious body.

"Yeah he's hurt bad.."  
"he made a mistake on the pipe. he landed on the ice cube pile and then his board hit him in the head."  
"You're the leader Flurr," Said Lunk, wiping the chocolate off his back.  
"I know! Grab his arms and I'll grab the legs. Take him to a more comfortable pile."

Flurr rapped his tail around his legs. He doesn't have hands! Neither of them, like Slumbo, where strong, so by the end, both needed to sit down.  
Suddenly, Slumbo started to gradually woke up.

"What happened?" he asked curiously, " and why am I in so much pain. I remeber the crash, but, my head didn't hurt then.

"You hit the ground, then your board hit you in the head. Can you move your limbs at all? Whatever you do, don't try to stand up."

Slumbo looked at his limbs. His legs were fine, he really took most of the impact in his back and arms. His back ached, and his arms were bent the wrong way. He moved his legs a bit and tried to stand up, despite his friend's warning. A wave of dizziness immediately shot through his body, forcing him back down.

"Does your head hurt?"  
"yes."  
"Lunk. I'll go out to get Teslo or someone with medical knoledge."  
"why Teslo?"  
"He might have some robotic piece or something. They also said they were going through portals to other worlds. Maybe they grabbed something.  
"Good luck!"

Flurr POV

Flying. Yay. nothing much going on currently. Which is weird if you ask me. As I walk by the Cragster fortress, I realize there isn't a single noise.

"Why are you still out! Are you insane?" I turned around it was Vulk. Zaptor stood behind him, obviously hurt, due to him leaning on the Infernite.

"Why? Where is everyone? Zaptor! Your leg!"

"They created a giant gun! Nobody knowszzz what it doeszz, but they nearly shot me! I tripped over a rock and twiszzzted my ankle."

"Where are your leaders?"

"They're at the electriod mountains I think. After we safely made it here, we saw them make a run for it!"

"Thanks!"

I flew up, quietly and swiftly to the electriod mountains. All the leaders were safe, because the Nixels were in an electrical fence.

"About time you shown up dude!" Said Flain. His Flame was bigger than usual.

"What took Flurr so long?" Asked Krader.

"Slumbo got hurt, and bad." I was stared at for a few minutes.

After, Teslo grabbed a clear bottle with water in it.

"Just have him drink this. Your tribe is down a member. Two members. Go back. It should heal him immediately. If you can, come back."

"Honestly, Lunk isn't very well off by himself, defending Slumbo like that..." Said Footi. He's right.

I grabbed the bottle from Teslo's tail and flew off.

A Nixel cloud helicopter covered the sky. Great.

I fly to the ground, an army of Nixels surround me. I suddenly can't move my wings anymore, or my legs anymore. I can't stand up anymore. I see the gun pointed at me. Than a Flash of light. Then my conscious body next to me, smirking. Crap.

Footi POV

Yep. Me yay! So we are still here, just sitting basically.

"I'm gonna go play around with zzzome szzzztuff to see if I can figure out what this thing does.."

Suddenly there's a yelp and an explosion, followed by evil Nixel laughter.

"How agrees that was probably Flurr?" All hands went up.

Suddenly my bag started shaking.

"Uh, buddy, what's in the bag?" I opened it, revealing my friend Scorpi inside.

*so this is what a leader meeting is like!*

"Yep!"

"Wait, dude, you can understand him?"

"It took practice, but yes. It's like how the Wiztastics can understand WizWuz and the Glorp Corp can understand Glurk.

"Yeah, that's true.."

"Wait do you guys have Hoogi in there? You could max!"

"Uh, no. Just, wait. Scorpi, why is WizWuz in my bag?

*we had a party...*

*with Hamolnga sandwiches, music and*

"I don't wanna know what what you two did in there!"

*sorry*..

WizWuz hops out of the bag, chewing a sandwich while doing so.

"You wouldn't happen to have Mesmo with you would you?"

"No, sorry.."

"LEADERS! We need to go back, make sure our tribes are okay! Who's closest to the Frosticons?" Asks Flain.

"I am actually. If you go down the mountains through the back route..."

"You got more of the magic poison stuff?"

"You mean water?"

"Yes, water poison whatever."

"Yeah. I'll go take it to Lunk. Everyone but Flain should take a bottle, incase anyone else got hurt.

I grab my bottle and Scorpi and we go off. Everyone else leaves as well. I turn to look at him as we got into mixel park. Halfway home

*do you think Hoogi is ok?*

I turn forward again.

"I don't know, but if we listen to out hearts everything will be ok.. Right Scorpi?"

No reply. I turn around. Scorpi's gone. Suddenly there's a blinding flash of light.

When I open my eyes, Scorpi's infront of me, frantic. He looks at me and screams. I scream as well. His knives, are g-g-gone!

*Our knives are gone Footi! What are we gonna do?*

I reach into my bag. The water.

I take a small sip and give the rest to Scorpi.

"We drink.."

Teslo POV

Another blinding flash. Screams. I'm suddenly worried. I can see the Frosticon land from here though. Slumbo is laying on the ground, conscious, barely. Lunk's sitting next to the guy, muttering something to him. I walk over.

"Flurr was looking for you." Lunk said.

"I know. Juzzsst drink thizzzsss Slumbo."

He takes the bottle from my hand and drinks it. He immediately looks a lot better. He stands up, walks in a circle and smiles.

"Thanks! Where's Flurr though?" I don't answer. He gets the idea that I don't have a single idea where his friend is.

"Stay safe. We don't need more mixelzz going missing. Just stay in the lair..."

Obviously they're both upset, but they don't argue. They go inside as I leave.

I walk into mixel park. It's dead silent. No Nixels, out in the open at least. I shiver. They're obviously going to ambush me...

I walk on a bit. I hear something in the bushes. I gulp. I'm about the size of a mixel. Those big ones are massive compared to me. One small one. Phew. It comes at me, and I simply whack it away with my tail. Suddenly something splashes mud into my eye and grabs me by the tail. I frantically move my arms and legs, but I'm can't. Suddenly I'm dropped. I wipe the mud from my eye. Two, note TWO GIANT NIXELS.

"It shocked me!"

"I'm not picking it up!"

"Let's just ghostify it like the other one!" Flurr.

"What if it's immune like those knife guys. They just lost their weapons." The two screams, were them.

I walk away slowly, then I start running.

"HEY! YOU LET IT ESCAPE!"

"ME, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT!" More arguing. I figure, now that they were out of earshot, I figured that I was safe..

Suddenly, something grabbed me. Now I can't see anymore!

"THISZZZ ISZZZN'T FUNNY!" Something is forced down my throat. I glitch.

"Sleep mode activated..."

? POV

This body is strange. So unlike my real one. I can't fly, I only have one eye now. I still have a tail, but I ha"ve these things called, er hands. Teslo's body isn't anything like mine. I want my body back. I don't want to be a ghost anymore. I leave the unconscious corpse and fly out of the shadows.

I don't know what to do, other than cry. Ghosts can't cry. I want to cry. I want my friends. The Frosticons mostly. I need them more than they need me. I'm invisible to the world.

I wanna be Flurr again...


	2. Chapter 2

Krader POV

Me scared. Me hear screams, cries, and more scary thing. I make it to Cragster house.

Shuff and Seismo here. Volectro with Shuff.

"Me finally make it!"

"That good. It scary out there."

"I don't know where my tribe iszzzz..."

"You stay here for now."

"Cool."

"YAAY! SLEEPOVER AT CRAGSTER HOUSE!"

"Oh boy..." Shuff and Volectro went into other room.

"Sleep not much tonight.." Said Seismo. Me nod. He poke me in tummy spot.

"Hehe, no Seismo. Not now."

"Fine."

We hear something.

"ITSZZZZ NOT FUNNY CUT IT OUT!"

Teslo!

"SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED."

"Krader? What do you think go on?"

"Me have no idea Seismo."

"This body is weird. I just want to be Flurr again."

Me and Seismo stare at eachother.

"Hey look who it is.. I better take him back to the Infernite lair. He's kinda heavy, actually, y'know what, I'll let someone else find him.." That was Zorch. No doubt.

We run outside to grab Teslo, but he dissapear!

"This bad.."

Teslo POV

I go into my Raichu state. A dedenne looked up at me.

"Name?"

"Teslo."

"Welcome to glitch land. Where all Electric type pokemon go after fainting. I've been in here for 30 seconds. Longest people been here 5 min.. Electric bar is upstairs. Any other type of pokemon you'd like to see?"

"Is there an Ice type named Flurr here?"

"No."

"Two guys names Scorpi and Footi?"

"Nope sorry!"

"Where are the stairs?"

"Go right! Oops, gotta go! Being refilled on health! See ya!"

He disappeared. I look down. The floor is like home, disco tiles that light up when you step on them. I turned right. Gold stairs with a shiny silver railing. Nice.

I hop up the stairs into the bar. I turn back into an electriod with just a simple thought. I look around. There are plenty of robots here as well so none of them really notice me. I get up on a seat. The bartender is a Jolteon.

"What can I get for ya?"

"Oil please."

"Coming right up!"

The guy next to me is a Pikachu. "Ash has been working you too hard Froakie!"

"I know. Buy me a potion please."

"I'll get it. Serena always puts extra cash in my bow." Says the Fennekin.

"Well at least your trainer isn't forcing you to try out all of his BOMBS!" Says a familiar Chespin.

"I'm guessing your trainer is Clemont, am I correct?" They are staring at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Teslo, the Raichu."

"Oh yeah, I remember you!"

"Thanks to you, Ash has been working me on overload." Said the Froakie.

"Hehe sorry..." Our drinks come. After paying, I start to fade away... "See ya!"

Gobba's poking me with a stick.

"What happened?"

"I dunno! I just found you asleep, so I brought you to a safer spot. I'm gonna go look for my friends! Later!"

I sit up. How long was I out for? Who turned on my sleep mode? I'm in Mixel Park I think.

"Teslo! What are you doing?" I didn't have to turn to tell it was Kraw.

"I just woke up. Gobba said he found me aszzzleep. "

"Maybe your tired it's getting late after all."

"Yeah. "

"You can crash at my place Tentro and Balk are at the Fang Gang's place for tonight."

"Thanks..."

WizWuz POV

Mesmo was playing with his powers in his room the whole time. Magnicimo just dropped me and started practicing as well. I just burp spells. No need to practice! Just bubbly water am I right! I go to my room and toss a ball against the wall.

One, two, three, four, five... It hits the ground. I'm bored! Why couldn't we help the other mixels?

"Where are you going Wuz?"

*To help, like a leader like you SHOULD BE DOING!* He was silent and watched me walk out the doors.

*Someone help me please!*

*Scorpi! Follow!*

*okay!*

I turn around. His knives are gone. I burp. A giant puff of purple magic surrounds him.

*gross right in my face!*

*Sorry!* The magic goes away. He's bigger, and he's got his knives back!

*scorpi?*

"Ugh.. Why do I feel so... OMGOD."

*You're huge. Your knives! You can talk normally! I must have burped up the hulk spell!"

He suddenly became mad.  
He started to smash the ground with his tail. I ran behind a boulder, terrified. He swiftly cut through it.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. He was still hulky, and mad, but he was a ghost! And.. There were two of him.. His body, still oversized took advantage of this and they ganged up on me.

Both lunged onto me, holding me to the cold hard pavement, and I let out a sigh of defeat. I was done for. I should have listened to my fellow tribe leader. I burp again. Another blinding flash of light. I am a ghost. My body is next to me, with a smirk so fowl, I feel like I'm gonna hurl. Maybe because I ate too many sandwiches.  
The three walk of to destroy the others, while I alone stayed behind. And burped. A lot. I drank to much bubbly water in Footi's bag...

Flain POV

I did the line there because it looks cooler. Duh.

Anyways nothing much has happened to me so far. I'm walking through the park.  
No attacks, haven't bumped into someone yet. All I know is that its morning, I slept in a flaming tree last night and now I'm walking through the land.

Suddenly, Zorch zooms in front of me.

"Hey man! S'up?" He asks. I stare at him angrily for a few seconds.  
"Where the heck have you been?"  
"Partying."  
"WHAT?"  
"Kidding, genius. I'm running around with my SPEED POWAHS!"

"WHATEVER. You seen Vulk?" "Nope! Just Teslo, unconcious...'  
"WHAT? DID YOU HELP HIM?"  
"Nah, but when I came back for him a second later, he was gone..."  
I looked at my friend with a 'your a dickhead' look. He looked at me with a smirk that said f *k yourself'.

"Whatever. Just go back to the lair and make my life easier." The flame on my head grew.  
"Fine. Your funeral bro." He ran back to the lair, which was barely visible from here. Then he ran back in a matter of seconds.  
"Vulk's at home. See ya again!" I mutter some curses under my breath and walk away, towards the nixel base.

"Man I'm so screwed. They got a poison defense system!"

Jawg POV

Glurk hands me a drink.

*I bet i could chug it down faster than you!* he said!  
"Your jokin' right? I can actually talk! My tribe, half the time we do is eat."  
*bet you can't chew as fast as you talk then! I don't waste my time, talking like you suckah!*

"One, two, THREE!"

We both chug it down in one large gulp.

"Now what?"

*we do it again!There's a barrel of it outside! It says aloe hole!*

"GO GET US SOME MORE THEN!"

We do it again, again, again, and again until we feel like we're gonna puke.

*d-d-dude. I'm gonna hurl.*

he tries to walk over to me but falls down.

"Yeah due dem, ehm rrlry trred."

We pass out.

Volectro POV

My cell phone buzzes.

"Volectro, who text you?"

I look at it. Vinyl scratch from the other dimension. Not now!

'My system broke. Can you pleeeease help me fix it?'

I texted the dj back

'mind if I bring a friend from home?'

'Bring whoever. Tavi's gone for the weekend bro!'

"Hey Shuff? Y'a wanna go to another dimension?"

"Uh sure. Me tell Krader first.."

He picks up a rock phone."Me go somewhere with Volectro. Be back in few hours!"

He hung up. "WE GO!"

"YEAH!"

ONE PORTAL MAKING SESSION AND GOING THROUGH THE PORTAL LATER

"OH MY G VOLECTRO! What happened to you?! What happen to me?"

He's a rocky grey earth pony, with a tiny yellow hat. "When you went through the portal, your body changed to what is normal here... Your mark on your butt is your talent. It's your rock body. Mine is a lightning bolt. Showing that I tinker a bit, hehe.."

"THERE YOU ARE!" It's Vinyl.

"Who the heck that?"

"I'm THE Vinyl Scratch. Is he a Mixel like you?"

"Yeah, now let's go fix up that system of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Kraw

We stare at the clock. It's 12:30 pm. I get a call from Gobba.

"Hi."  
"Um hi, this is an awkward question, but do you know what alko hole is? Glurk and Jawg were asleep next to an empty barrel..."

"Uh no.. Let me ask Teslo..."

"What does he want?"  
"Do you know what alko hole is?"

He turned white.

"Why?"  
"Glurk and Jawg were passed out next to a barrel of the stuff."

"It's called alcohol, a poisonous, but szzoothing drink."  
"POISON? SOOTHING?"  
"Yeszz. I need to go somewhere, to get the cure..."  
"Where, another dimension?" I said sarcastically. He nodded.  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"Well I'm szzzerious, ya coming or not?"  
"Sure. Where too?"  
"A place of talking ponies..."  
I couldn't keep a straight face.  
"So a bunch of PONIES ARE GONNA HELP US? Yeah right..."  
"Are you coming or are you juszzt gonna annoy me?"  
"Fine, let's go..."

Flurr

I find a book. A book. There's a note on the cover...

"If you can survive through the gored tale, you maybe a mixel again..."

I open the book, a flash of light.

I wake up with a start, next to the book. As a ghost.

"You didn't survive, sorry! GAME OVER."

I become worried until something approaches me. M-m-my friend Slumbo?

"SLUMBO? Can you see me?"  
He turns around, and turns white.

"GHOST FLURR! GAAAAAAAAHHH!" He runs away. I'm not invisible. I'm not love able.

"So it looks like I'm not alone eh?"

I turn around. Ghost WizWuz?!

"H-h-how?"  
"Light flash. I guess since I'm dead I can speak normally now.."  
"Yeah. "

He looked at the book.

"I'm gonna try it."  
"Good luck!"

He disappears. I wait. Did I take this long?

I open the book and read:

"Alice of the Magic Sacrafice"...

I start to read the first paragraph, it was to scary to go on. The woman of spades... Creepy.

A picture of Wuz shows. The woman is chasing him. He falls into a hole. A bright flash later, and he's still a ghost. He messed up like I did!

"It's okay! We can scare people, and possess them! I'm gonna go torture Magnicimo in Mesmo's body until I get the magic tokens for a whole month!"

He left. A dark idea came into my mind...

"Lunk wouldn't give me my ice cream! I better get some sweet ol' revenge..."

Scorpi POV

I'm so bored.. Being a captive in your own body is so boring. I trapped inside a tiny cage, in my chest, alone. It's not even scary. It's boring.

*No escape, from boredom. Ugh!*

Suddenly I'm back to normal, as a ghost, but normal! How!

*I guess the spell wore off.. I'm sorry..." It was Wiz Wuz.

*it's ok.*

*i'm gonna go playfully scare Magnicimo until he coughs up the power tokens. See ya.*

He runs off. Maybe settling that little fight I had with Hoogi before, I can deal with now.

*He'll be sorry...*

Hoogi POV

Er...

I wake up, chained to a wall. I start to freak out.

"OH GOD. WHERE AM I?!"

"Oh your in your own little self dummy." Said a deep dark voice.

"W-w-what do you want! I wanna go home!" I cry.

"Apologize for stealing Scorpi's cookies." I'm silent for a minute. Then I start laughing.

"No way! Hehe, he deserved it."

"Oh you want to laugh huh. FINE."

Suddenly I get a weird tingly feeling. It makes me want to...

Footi POV

My knives only partially grew back. Wah...

I see Hoogi randomly asleep on the ground. He's shaking and muttering something. I nuzzle him.

"Wake up..." He's out cold.

"Please.. Stop I'm sorry.. Hehe just please stop..." He mutters.

"Wake up!" I shake him again but decide to let him just nap. I sit down next to him. I poke him. Then again, and again...

He wakes up sweating, crying, and panting.

"You have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." He pants.

"Your okay now Hoogi." I hug him.

"It's all over now.."


End file.
